Not while I'm around
by NTKlainer
Summary: One-shot Klaine. ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para proteger a la persona que más amas? Kurt pone a prueba todo y le muestra al mundo la clase de sacrificios que él haría.
1. Chapter 1

**Sé que se supone que los one-shots son de un capítulo, pero ya me moría por subir esto, así que sólo faltaría una parte, el desenlace.**

**Espero de verdad que les guste, y lo disfruten, que sólo por eso escribo :3**

* * *

**Not while I'm around**

Las puertas del gimnasio de McKinley se abrieron dejando pasar a las tres personas más hermosas y populares del lugar, enfundadas en sus estrechos uniformes de porristas. Los estudiantes les abrían paso con tan sólo recibir una mirada, y es que nadie se atrevía a interponerse en el camino de ese trío.

Eran imponentes, prácticamente deidades adolescentes y, ¿ya dije lo hermosos que eran? De alguna forma habían logrado tener el mismo horario, eso significaba que estaban siempre juntos, perfectamente coordinados, en el mismo orden.

A la izquierda, con su cabello negro recogido y la mano derecha en la cintura, estaba Santana López, la sarcástica y a veces hiriente latina, tan atrevida como sólo ella podía serlo. Después, a la derecha, de cabello rubio y unos ojos verde oscuro, se encontraba Quinn Fabray, la presidenta del club de celibato y protagonista de rumores acerca de usar las gradas detrás del campo de futbol con Puckerman de formas no muy puritanas; pero claro, son sólo rumores.

Y luego en el centro, siempre un paso delante de las chicas, con el cabello castaño perfectamente peinado hacia arriba, con las dos manos a la cadera, su piel blanca de porcelana teñida de un suave rosa en las mejillas, sus perfectos y delgados labios rojos y sus ojos azules grisáceos, cuidadores de un gran secreto, delineados con un poco de sombra, estaba el capitán de las Cheerios, el poderoso y poseedor de un gran talento, Kurt Hummel.

Un chico misterioso a decir verdad. Nadie sabía de donde había salido cuando entró por la puerta principal el primer día de clases del último año de preparatoria, tan irreconocible, y hubo muchos sorprendidos al enterarse que siempre había estado en esa escuela, pero invisible, bajo un reputación que no le hacía justicia. _Un sucio homosexual._

Era cierto, Kurt era homosexual, y durante dos años soportó todo el acoso que le daban los atletas de su escuela; pero se mantuvo fuerte y después de mucho esfuerzo logró que todos lo olvidaran y sólo vieran el talento que parecía exhalar por los poros. Para empezar era increíblemente inteligente, cuadro de honor cada semestre, y gracias a eso ganó varios trofeos para la escuela; las artes escénicas eran otro de sus fuertes, una hermosa y bien educada voz de contratenor junto con sus habilidades actorales le habían dado varios principales en las obras de la escuela; y por último, lo más importante, y lo que le daba su estatus, era fuerte, rápido y muy flexible, lo que le permitía estar en las porristas, se sentía cómodo ahí, no tenía que andar correteando un balón. Mejor apoyaba a los que lo hacían.

Pero regresemos al pasillo.

Se veía claramente que ellos querían provocar admiración tanto como la necesidad de respirar, y hacían un muy buen trabajo. Difícilmente alguien podía quitarles la vista de encima cuando pasaban cerca. Y ahí, junto al aula de inglés, estaba una persona profundamente enamorada de Kurt Hummel.

Lo tachaban de nerd aunque no lo era, lo juzgaban por su ropa, sus pantalones a los tobillos, sus camisas y playeras completamente abotonadas, sus corbatines, su cabello negro peinado con gel y sus hermosos ojos verdes medio ocultos por sus lentes. A Blaine Anderson sólo le gustaba leer en exceso que era lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero al sentir el silencio en el pasillo característico de la presencia del trío, levantó un segundo la mirada, tenso, posándola en los labios de Kurt un momento y subiendo a sus ojos, viéndolo fijamente hasta que se percató de la media sonrisa no disimulada que le brindaba ese porrista. Se relajó al instante, regresando a su libro.

Y ambos, al estar tan ensimismados en el recuerdo del otro, no se percataron de la forma tan significativa en que las dos chicas se miraron.

* * *

Los dedos pasaban por las teclas del piano como si fueran alas de mariposa, apenas le rozaban y ya construían una hermosa melodía. La melodía paró de repente. Blaine le dio un vistazo a su reloj por quinta vez en diez minutos y con un suspiro se levantó. Era claro que Kurt no se presentaría ese día, ya eran 30 minutos de retraso.

Estaba a punto de dar los últimos pasos fuera del auditorio cuando escuchó a alguien corriendo hacia él. Se dio vuelta y ahí estaba la razón de su vida. Con la respiración agitada y la cara más rosada por la carrera, estaba _su novio_ sonriendo, y los 30 minutos desaparecieron al instante.

- Me esperaste- dijo el castaño haciendo su sonrisa más grande.

- Viniste- contestó el moreno estirando una mano para que Kurt la tomara.

- Por supuesto,- dijo a su vez Kurt, y transformó esa sonrisa en una mueca tan sensual que Blaine podía jurar que su pantalón se sentía más pequeño- no iba a perderme de esto.-finalizó dirigiendo a Blaine al piano y recargándose casi por completo sobre él.

Al principio el beso fue inocente, sus labios reconociéndose después de varios días separados, las manos acariciando lugares ya explorados. Kurt se apoyó en su novio y pasó sus manos por sus hombros, tratando de enredar sus dedos en su cabello, mientras que su boca se hacía camino por el cuello ya despojado de los botones la camisa de Blaine, besando su mandíbula, mordiendo ligeramente su lóbulo y finalmente delineando con la lengua el delicado contorno de su clavícula.

Sutilmente, Blaine logró meter sus manos debajo de la playera de Kurt, sintiendo los tonificados músculos de su espalda y acariciando la curva de su columna que lo volvía loco. Lo levantó ligeramente, movimiento que Kurt aprovechó para enredar sus piernas en la cintura de Blaine y lograr que este comenzara a marcar su cuello con besos agresivos y mordidas suaves.

La cabeza de ambos parecía querer explotar a cada segundo que pasaba, el calor se estaba volviendo cada vez más insoportable y el aire cada vez más indispensable. Tenían que parar. Pronto.

Cuando se separaron ambos tenían la respiración agitada, sus ojos ligeramente oscurecidos y aun posados en los labios del otro; Kurt parecía dispuesto a seguir ya que se negaba a retirar las manos de Blaine de debajo de su ropa, pero sabía que eso sería demasiado para su novio.

Le dio un par de besos castos antes de bajarse de un salto de sus brazos, juntar sus frentes y entrelazar sus dedos como forma de una promesa. No hacía falta que dijeran algo, habían aprendido a hablar con solo miradas, y así estuvieron durante un rato hasta que recordaron la hora y tuvieron que revivir ese incómodo momento de la despedida.

Blaine había resultado ser un novio paciente, su innegable amor hacia Kurt lograba que no le importara en absoluto su extraña necesidad de mantener su noviazgo bajo perfil y de vez en cuando no hacer preguntas sobre eso. Se mantenía contento esperando el próximo año, donde ambos estarían viviendo en Nueva York, Chicago o alguna otra gran ciudad, y no importara que se tomaran de las manos.

Ambos salían del auditorio juntos pero por diferente puertas, y cuando iban a medio camino Kurt volvió hablar.

- ¿Blaine?- él se giró un poco impresionado por cómo las luces hacían que se viera más hermoso aún, se le quedo viendo esperando a que siguiera hablando, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando Kurt le dijo: Siempre serás el indicado para mí.

* * *

Las puertas del coche gris se cerraron con fuerza y dentro comenzaba una lucha por saber el próximo movimiento.

- Tenemos que separarlos, Santana- dijo cierta rubia mientras se acomodaba el cabello- ¿tienes idea de lo que provocaría que esto se supiera?

- No sé, Quinn. No creo que sea buena idea, Kurt ha estado tan feliz últimamente, ¿de verdad sería grave que todos se enteraran? Quiero decir que todos ya saben que es gay, no veo el porqué de tener pareja cambie algo.

- No digo que la escuela sea el problema, aunque lo sería con Karofsky de capitán. Solo piénsalo Santana, si los padres se enteran el infierno explotará, querrán que lo quiten como capitán de las Cheerios y lo necesitamos para ganar.

- Pero la entrenadora…

- Gracias a esa tonta postulación al Congreso va a hacer lo que sea que los padres digan, lo sabes.

- Bien, digamos que los vamos a separar. Exactamente, ¿cómo vamos a hacer eso?

Quinn se quedó pensando antes de que su ceño se frunciera ligeramente.

- Se ve que Kurt lo ama realmente, si lo hacemos creer que terminar es lo mejor para Blaine…

- Él lo hará- terminó la latina sintiendo repentinas ganas de vomitar, aunque no muchas personas lo sabían ella era muy amable y no se sentía bien con eso.

- Él lo hará.- sentenció Quinn, arrancando el auto.

* * *

Kurt estuvo nervioso desde el momento en que puso un pie fuera de la cama, algo le golpeo el estómago haciéndolo nudo y estaba terriblemente confundido. ¿Cómo decían las mamás que se llamaba esa sensación? _Presentimiento,_ pero de algo definitivamente malo.

Durante el desayuno y todo el camino a la escuela se concentró en lo positivo. Ese día era miércoles, lo que significaba que se vería con Blaine en el auditorio después de clases. Su hermoso, inteligente y… secreto novio. Suspiró. No era que le molestara a veces el hecho de no poder gritarlo al mundo, o al menos tomarse de las manos en público; en absoluto.

Él le había dicho que era porque le atemorizaba todo lo que podrían decir o hacer las personas si se enteraban de lo suyo y eso Blaine lo entendía por completo, pero había días en los que su novio aseguraba que era por él. ¿Era por qué le decían nerd?, ¿o porque era bajo y usaba lentes y corbatines? Había días que apestaba ser Kurt Hummel.

No se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a la escuela hasta que se equivocó por cuarta vez en su contraseña del loker. Se concentró un poco más y cuando pudo abrirlo, sacar sus libros para la próxima clase y guardarlos en su mochila, unas manos pequeñas y delgadas lo empujaron por la espalda hasta el aula desocupada más cercana.

Reconoció de inmediato esos perfumes, lo acompañaban todo el tiempo. Se giró con una ceja levantada y se encontró con los rostros inexpresivos de sus amigas. Estaba claramente confundido, pero las chicas evitaron dar explicación alguna hasta que ambas estaban cómodamente sentadas encima del escritorio.

- Lo sabemos- dijo Quinn al poner su mejor expresión de sospecha. Kurt empezó a sudar frío y tenía un pequeño temblor en los dedos, el hecho de que tartamudeara no sirvió de mucho.

- ¿De qué me están hablando?- ahora fue Santana la que habló.

- Por favor, Kurt. No somos tontas. Sólo basta ver esa sonrisa ladeada que pones cada que nos cruzamos con Anderson en los pasillos y ver cómo corres al auditorio después de clases, ciertos días de la semana.

- ¿Y a qué viene todo esto, de todos modos? ¿Vinieron a darme la despedida antes de que los del equipo de americano me pateen el trasero?

- No, Kurt. Al contrario, - Quinn vio a Santana por el rabillo del ojo, intentando saber que estaba tramando- queremos protegerlos.- Kurt se relajó notablemente pero tenía una cara confundida también.

- Y, exactamente, ¿cómo?

- Creemos que lo mejor para ambos es que terminen.- el castaño se quedó con la boca abierta por una fracción de segundo, antes de oscurecer su expresión de tal forma que las dos chicas se removieron incomodas.

- Yo. Jamás. Voy. A terminar. Con Blaine, eso es algo fuera de discusión.

- No lo creo, Kurt.

- ¿Por qué?

- A Blaine lo trasladaron de una academia privada este año, él no sabe cómo son los neandertales de este lugar, ¿quieres que lo averigüe por el mismo?, o mejor aún, ¿qué se gané una copia de las cicatrices en tu espalda?- Kurt siempre le había tenido miedo a lo que le harían a alguien como su novio, alguien tan dulce, tierno y amable. Probablemente lo terminarían rompiendo; pero, ¿dolería tanto como estar separados?

- No puedo, Santana, No puedo dejar a Blaine, yo lo…

- Amas, lo sé, nos hemos dado cuenta.

- Los del equipo no se enterarán, ellos…- Santana se dio cuenta de que era hora de una pequeña mentirilla.

- Ellos sospechan.

- ¿Qué?

- Ellos se enteraron de que Blaine es gay, por alguna extraña razón decidieron no hacerle daño. Oímos a Karofsky y a Azimio hablar, empezaron a hacer conjuraciones y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que tu nombre saliera a colación. Si lo empiezan a acosar, llegaran a ti tarde o temprano, y ambos lo lamentarán.

Kurt se veía claramente derrotado. ¿Era cierto?, ¿esa era la única forma de quererlo?, ¿alejándose de forma que nadie le hiciera daño? Tomó una decisión cundo el timbre sonó por segunda vez. Protegería Blaine no importaba qué. No importaba que su corazón saliera destrozado en el proceso

* * *

Los últimos minutos de la última clase se pasaron más lento que una vida, sus manos sudaban y su corazón daba vueltas cada que recordaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Eran los últimos minutos que pasaba siendo novio de Blaine y eso le dolía más que las palizas de los últimos años, y eso era mucho decir. El timbre sonó, pero no tenía suficientes fuerzas para caminar a prisa y tampoco lo quería. Salió de su aula de historia con una caricia de sus amigas como despedida, y se dirigió con las piernas temblándole al auditorio.

Estaba a pocos pasos de la puerta cuando escuchó las notas del piano. Su corazón se encogió al punto de dejarlo sin respirar; esto no podía estar bien, ¿cómo podía estarlo si dolía tanto? Se quedó afuera escuchando la voz de Blaine. Tan suave y al mismo tiempo tan fuerte. Esperaba que Blaine fuera así de fuerte durante los próximos 15 minutos.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go__, __talk about it somewhere only we know. __  
_

¿Por qué Blaine había decidido cantar algo cómo eso justo ahora? ¿No era lo suficientemente malo con que Kurt quisiera morir en ese instante al escuchar cantar al moreno de esa forma? No podía permitir que las lágrimas acumuladas cayeran, eso sería una clara señal de que algo estaba mal, y ya era bastante malo que Blaine pudiera leer todas sus expresiones.

Entró sintiéndose como la peor persona del mundo al ver los rizos de la nuca de Blaine, esos que jamás se peinaba con gel porque sabía cuánto le gustaba a Kurt jalarlos cuando se besaban.

_This could be the end of everything,__so why don't we go, __  
__somewhere only we know. _

Blaine siguió cantando y Kurt se detuvo justo detrás de él, sin que el otro se diera cuenta, viendo su perfil, contemplando la longitud de sus pestañas y la forma en que se veían cuando abría y cerraba los ojos concentrado; sus labios, tan suaves, sedosos y cálidos que se curveaban en una sonrisa contra su cuello cuando le susurraba al oído; sus cejas triangulares, tan encantadoramente expresivas; sus pómulos, sus gafas que se resbalaban, su nariz. Él.

Kurt le acarició el hombro y se sentó junto a él de espaladas al instrumento, mientras que terminaba la canción.

_Somewhere only we know. _

Blaine se giró y le sonrió a Kurt despreocupadamente, una sonrisa que antes hubiera podido detener el mundo y solucionar todo. Pero ahora no. La sonrisa del castaño en cambio fue fría, no llegó a los ojos y consistió en curvar las comisuras de sus labios pálidos.

Y se desató el infierno.

Blaine se inclinó para comenzar un beso, y Kurt se levantó del banquillo dándole la espalda al rostro confundido de Blaine.

- Kurt, ¿qué pasa?

Kurt se giró y estaba mirando tan intensamente a su novio que éste se comenzó a sonrojar un poco, se dirigió hasta Blaine, lo tomó con solo brazo de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él. Se le quedó viendo a esos ojos verde-dorado perfectamente enmarcados con sus gafas negras y casi con voz imperceptible dijo:

- Voy a extrañar tanto esto.- e irremediablemente lo soltó. Blaine no entendía esas palabras, ¿qué era lo que iba a extrañar?, y más importante, ¿por qué?

- ¿De qué estás hablando, cariño?

Tenía todo ensayado, era hora de la actuación. Se abrazó a sí mismo, procurando su papel.

- El otro día fui de compras a Westerville con papá y Finn, estábamos un poco cansados y paramos en una cafetería en el centro comercial, la que está junto a la paletería,- Blaine asintió, había vivido en Westerville hasta los quince- mis muchachos comenzaron a hablar de equipos de futbol y otras cosas, así que yo automáticamente me desconecté.- Kurt se giró y abrazó por la cintura a Blaine, acariciando los rizos de su frente con una mano y haciendo círculos en su espalda con el pulgar de la otra- En eso unos cinco chicos salieron de la paletería, los tres que iban hasta adelante parecía que se estaban molestando por algo y los dos de atrás, iban de la mano. Se detuvieron un momento y se dieron un beso en los labios, tan puro y casto, tan hermoso. De inmediato me tensé, esperando a que alguien les gritara algo ofensivo, o tal vez algún "valiente" les diera un golpe. Pero no pasó nada, siguieron caminando y se fueron. Yo me quedé en shock. Y me di cuenta de todas las cosas que te estoy quitando.

- ¿Qué? Tú no me estás quitando nada Kurt, me estás dando muchas cosas.

- Quiero que tengas un novio con el que puedas ir al cine, con el que hagas algo lindo en su aniversario, que te invité a su casa a cenar, o que te tome de la mano en el pasillo de la escuela.

- Kurt, tendré todo eso, contigo, en cuatro meses nos iremos de aquí.

- No lo entiendes, Blaine.- se soltó del agarre de Blaine y caminó hasta la mitad del escenario- En cuatro meses seremos diferentes, tendremos mucha más responsabilidad, no seremos estos locos adolescentes, calientes por las hormonas, quiero que vivas algo que yo no puedo darte. Y no te estoy dando a elegir.

- ¿De qué demonios está hablando?- los ojos verdes se veían borrosos por las lágrimas.

- Lo siento, Blaine, pero esto- dijo mientras se giraba para verlo de frente y hacia un gesto con las manos que abarcara a los dos- ya no está funcionando para mí.

Kurt podía jurar que se estaba desvaneciendo, pero Blaine parecía querer vomitar, ese chico que veía enfrente de él no era su Kurt, este era cruel, desconsiderado y sus ojos se veían tan duros y fríos. De seguro estaba soñando, todo esto era sólo una pesadilla, sólo eso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Kurt?- decir las palabras sólo hacía más real- ¿estas…estas rompiendo conmigo?

Inevitablemente las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos si poder controlarlas más, avergonzado se tapó la cara, sollozando. No vio la forma en que Kurt se acercó a él con la intención de envolverlo en un abrazo y se retiró después con expresión arrepentida, tampoco vio la lágrima solitaria antes de que la limpiara con el dorso de su mano. El castaño logró recomponerse y regresó a ese tono duro que había adoptado para iniciar la conversación.

- Desde este momento estas en plena libertad de salir con quien quieras, Blaine. Alguien que no sea tan cobarde como yo.

Y dicho eso, tomó su morral y se fue. Estaba muriéndose y a dos pasos de la puerta cuando escuchó la voz rota de Blaine. No se molestó en voltearse, no lo toleraría.

- Kurt, siempre serás el indicado para mí.

Y ambos corazones, por un mínimo instante, se conectaron de nuevo para alejarse de forma dolorosa.

* * *

Dos semanas después Blaine no había planeado darle celos a Kurt, él ni siquiera sabía que estarían en el mismo cuarto, dividido por casilleros rojos llenos de ropa limpia o sudada y productos de higiene personal, y el hecho de que Blaine acababa de terminar de boxear y tuviera una delgada e inesperadamente atractiva capa de sudor, no ayudaba con el asunto de los celos.

Kurt estaba poniéndose una camisa limpia después de una difícil hora con las porristas, pensaba que estaba solo, por eso el timbre de un teléfono lo sobresaltó un poco. _Teenage dream_ de Katy Perry, ¿en serio? Estaba intentando no recordar a Blaine con cada paso que daba y ahora todos usaban la misma canción como tono de llamada. Y lo que le sacó de balance fue escuchar la fuerte voz de Blaine contestar.

- ¿Bueno?- silencio- Sebastián, hola- explosión de celos en el interior de Kurt, silencio- ¿Hoy a las ocho?- otra explosión, silencio- ¿En tu casa?- risa de Blaine, tres explosiones seguidas, silencio- Claro, ¿quieres que lleve…?- multi-explosión nuclear de celos, silencio- Oh, claro, lo entiendo. Nos vemos entonces.- azote de la puerta del loker de Kurt, silencio.

* * *

Y si dos días después del incidente en los vestidores, y a conciencia de que estaba actuando ridículo y un poco incongruente, un Kurt Hummel _algo_ cambiado entró por la puerta principal de la secundaria McKinley, en absoluto fue porque quisiera probarle un punto a alguien.

¿Kurt Hummel podía ser tan sexy como Sebastián "Cara de suricato" Smythe? Por supuesto, eso lo probaban todos los jadeos de chicas (y secretamente de algunos chicos) que lograba sacar a su paso.

Se había vestido como si fuera a modelar y su trabajo fuera destacar cada una de las prendas que llevaba puestas: unas botas de cuero negro hasta la pantorrilla apretadas por agujetas, unos pantalones negros asquerosamente ajustados a las kilométricas piernas y a la fuerte cadera, una camisa azul real con los tres primeros botones sueltos y un chaleco negro que remarcaba su diminuta cintura.

Y el rostro. _Ese_ rostro. Sus ojos se veían (créanlo o no) más azules gracias al sutil incremento de delineador negro, y ese cabello claramente despeinado pero no descuidado, que parecía que _uno_, se acababa de despertar o _dos_, (seamos honestos) acababa de tener un buen revolcón, además sus labios más rojos de lo normal no ayudaban a negar la teoría dos.

Así que, sí. Kurt quería demostrarle a Anderson que era tan sexy como Sebastián, aun cuando él había sido el que había terminado con él e inteligentemente le dijo que saliera con alguien más. _Tonto Hummel_. Si supieras que Blaine sólo te desea a ti y gracias al atuendo de ese día habías logrado que tomara una torpe "ducha de lavabo" en la enfermería.

* * *

La verdad era que para la semana cuatro de estar separados las cosas se habían puesto bastante extrañas para muchas personas. Principalmente, para esos dos chicos que se amaban y por mera falta de comunicación (y una mentirijilla de Santana) estaban separados. ¿Era tan difícil obligarse a hablarse de nuevo y darse cuenta de que estaban exagerando algo que ambos podían solucionar? ¿Juntos? _Duuh._

Y después estaban esas terceras personas. Gracias al estado anímico en decaimiento de su capitán, las coreografías de las Cheerios ahora estaban co-dirigidas por tres personas; Santana y Quinn, felices al principio, se dieron cuenta de que estaban perdiendo a su mejor amigo, porque ese fue sólo el principio. Los del club de teatro, los de ciencia avanzada y los de literatura le habían mandado varios ultimátum al castaño, mismos que se había negado a responder.

Y Chandler, mejor amigo de Blaine, también notó ciertos cambios en el moreno, que se había ido a los extremos. A la semana dos había dejado sus lecciones de piano y guitarra, la clase de cocina y su nombre había desaparecido del cuadro de honor, provocando rumores acerca de drogas y mafia. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Santana y Quinn y a Chandler fue la repentina obsesión por las actividades físicas, si antes practicaban de seis a ocho horas a la semana, ahora triplicaban es tiempo; sus respectivos amigos se habían vuelto insoportablemente irritables y fue pura suerte que no se encontraran en detención, pues los castigos eran parte de su cambio.

A la semana cinco, Santana ya no lo pudo soportar. Logró deshacerse de Quinn durante media hora, sentó a Kurt en una de las gradas del campo de futbol y le confesó todo. Si tan sólo hubiera servido de algo para cambiar la opinión del castaño.

Cuando el monólogo acabó Kurt tomó su morral, bajó un par de escalones y se giró para hablar.

- No importa si mentiste, Santana, porque cada cosa que dijiste tenía en parte un buen fundamento. Me diste darme cuenta de cosas que había descuidado por el amor hacia Blaine, que simplemente me cegó. Mi deber es protegerlo, no importa qué, y es lo que he estado haciendo, manteniéndome lejos de él.

Y si Santana había hecho que cierto moreno de ojos verde con dorado estuviera debajo de las gradas, escuchando, bueno, eso sí que ayudaría.

* * *

**¿Qué pensara hacer Blaine para recuperar a Kurt y su atención? Lo sabrán muy pronto, chicos :3 Si les gustó, dejen review y recomiéndenlo, por favor :3 7u7**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdón por tardar tanto en subir algo que dije no tardaría 7n7 Pero hay cosas que esta linda escritora no puede controlar 7u7 Pues ya que, aquí está el final. Estoy pensando en hacer un epílogo, por eso por ahora el status seguirá "in-progress".**

**Espero que les guste, y sino pues ni modo, ya lo subí así :3 Naaa se crean, díganme que no les gustó también :3**

* * *

La residencia Anderson estaba casi completamente vacía en ese momento, excepto por el cuarto de televisión, _–sí, tienen la televisión, estéreos, reproductores de películas, videojuegos y cualquier otro tipo de tecnología en un solo cuarto- _ahí se encontraba un despreocupado hermano mayor, comiendo palomitas y viendo un musical con mucha sangre pero definitivamente bien elaborado.

Blaine entró deseando, y al mismo tiempo no queriendo la compañía de su bromista hermano, pero lo que había escuchado le había roto el corazón de muchas formas.

Kurt se había ido para protegerlo a él. _Dolor del bueno._

Eso significaba que lo quería, ¿no? _Más dolor del bueno_.

Entonces, Kurt también había sufrido con la separación. _Dolor del que no es bueno._

Y Kurt había decidido que se mantendría alejado. _Más dolor del que no es bueno._

Desesperado era una palabra corta para describir a Blaine en ese instante.

- Hey, Blainey. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?, ¿por fin hiciste algo alocado y te expulsaron? Bueno, ya aprenderás a que no te descubran, yo te puedo enseñar algunas cosas.- dijo su hermano guiñándole el ojo.

- No ahora, Coop.- contestó presionándose con los dedos índice y pulgar el puente de la nariz.

- Blaine, ¿qué pasó? Estas muy pálido, ¿mataste a alguien? Dios, ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Cooper.

- Ya, está bien, - su hermano estaba indeciso en decir algo más, se le notaba, pero al final lo soltó- sé que mamá y papá aún no están listos para tener este tipo de charlas contigo así que me lo dejaron a mí y de verdad quiero hacer un buen trabajo de hermano mayor… ¿Esto es por un chico?

Blaine se giró para verlo mejor, estaba sorprendido que Cooper hubiera logrado ponerse serio más de cuatro segundos y esa fue la señal para que lo soltara todo. Le contó desde que lo habían trasladado, la forma en que se conocieron, la forma en que se acercaron y por último la forma en cómo se habían hecho novios. Su historia también pasó por la dolorosa ruptura y finalmente por las últimas noticias que tenía de esa situación.

- Me gustaría tener una plática con esa rubiecita- dijo su hermano- al menos Santana tuvo la decencia de corregir lo que hizo.

- _Intentar_ corregirlo, conozco a Kurt y sé que si alguien le mete en la cabeza una idea que crea correcta no la va a dejar ir. Además cuando le contestó tenía ese tono que usa para dejarte claro que la discusión acabó.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?, pensé que no estaban juntos en clases, ¿alguna vez discutieron?

- Para nada. Él estaba en el equipo del anuario, ya sabes, con todo ese drama, y no había suficientes aulas a esa hora, así que se juntaba con mi club de debate en la biblioteca.

- Apuesto a que te habría encantado tenerlo en esa cosa de debate.

- Club, y sí me hubiera gustado pero, los chicos _cool_ no entran a esas cosas.

- Por favor- contestó Cooper dando una exhalada exagerada- tú eres un chico _cool_.- Su hermano podría ser un fastidio, pero si quería serlo era encantador.

- Qué lindo, Cooper.

Cooper inició la película de nuevo dándole un poco de espacio a su hermano pequeño para que pensara a gusto, tal vez en sus problemas, tal vez en una solución, o muy probablemente, para pensar en Kurt. No fue hasta que Blaine se fijó en los subtítulos de la película que supo qué tenía que hacer. Miró su reloj y agradeció que los entrenamientos ni siquiera hubieran empezado, tomó las llaves de "su bebé", un Tesla Motor rojo –un carro que jamás usaba por irse en autobús todos los días-, y llegar literalmente volando a la escuela, con un plan maestro ya elaborado.

* * *

Blaine alcanzó a ver a la morena mientras entraba a los vestuarios con mucha prisa y salía de nuevo con un megáfono en la mano. Le gritó por su nombre y Santana se vio muy sorprendida por verlo.

- ¡Anderson! ¿Estuviste donde te dije? ¿Lo escuchaste?

- Sí, y en realidad no sé cómo sentirme respecto a que tú fuiste un factor importante para que rompiéramos pero necesito tu ayuda ahora.

- ¿Tiene que ver con Kurt?

- Todo en mi vida tiene que ver con él.- contestó con una sonrisa ladeada.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- contestó dando pequeños brincos de anticipación.

- Lleva a Kurt al auditorio después del entrenamiento.

- Eww, ¿quieres tener una caliente sesión de besuqueos?

- No… por ahora. Primero tengo que convencerlo de que regresemos, después veremos.

- ¿Sólo tengo que hacer eso?

- Si, y asegúrate de que no tenga ni idea de que sigo en la escuela, y mucho menos de que estoy ahí.

- Bien, lo haré.- se giró para irse y comenzó a correr cuando escuchó a Blaine gritarle

- Muchas gracias, Santana.

* * *

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Santana? Me voy a dar un baño, estoy todo sudado y asqueroso.

- Tu hermosa piel de porcelana puede esperar, ahora tienes que estar en otro lado.

- ¿Y exactamente dónde es eso?

- No te lo puedo decir, Kurtie,- dijo la morena con una sonrisa realmente maliciosa- es más, te voy a tapar los ojos para que no sepas que estoy tramando.

- ¿Esto es por mi cumpleaños?, porque eso es dentro de tres semanas.

- No, Hummel, aunque gracias por el dato. Y ya cierra el pico, falta poco para que lo sepas.

Los dos chicos siguieron caminando por los pasillos de la escuela vacía hasta que llegaron a las puertas del auditorio. Cuando entraron Santana buscó a Blaine y este le hizo señas para que se acercara al escenario. Ella lo tenía abrazado por la cintura a tan sólo tres metros de él cuando decidió hablar.

- Te dije que lo trajeras no que lo secuestraras, Santana.

Kurt se tensó de inmediato al escuchar su voz y no esperó ni un segundo para quitarse la mascada que Santana le había puesto en los ojos, se le quedó viendo a esos _estúpidos y sensuales_ ojos oscurecidos por el lugar y lo primero que _intentó_ hacer fue irse. Algo que Santana evitó cuando lo tomó del brazo.

- Santana, ¿podrías dejarnos solos?- la aludida giró sus ojos y salió batiendo su falda de tablas detrás de ella.

- Sólo quiero que escuches algo, Kurt.

- No, Blaine, yo no…

- ¡Basta, Kurt! Quiero que me escuches y lo vas a hacer.- Kurt perdió literalmente su capacidad de hablar, ¿qué demonios había sido eso? Jamás había escuchado a Blaine alzar la voz arriba de lo que una conversación civilizada considera adecuada, y sabía que probablemente estaba mal, pero no podía negar que le excitaba de una forma algo extraña, algo que Blaine no pasó por alto.- La última vez que hablamos, más bien tú hablaste, así que creo que ahora es mi turno. Por favor.- Kurt seguía sin poder hablar, así que se limitó a sentarse con toda la dignidad que podía en una silla que había sido colocada enfrente del piano.

- No sé qué estas planeando hacer Anderson,- Blaine entrecerró los ojos, no le gustaba que Kurt le dijera así- pero te aseguro que no va a funcionar.

- Al menos déjame intentarlo, _Hummel_.- dicho eso se sentó al piano y comenzó a tocar suavemente y sin dejar de concentrarse, cantó.

_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around._

**(Nada va a dañarte, no mientras yo esté aquí. Nada va a dañarte, no señor, no mientras yo esté aquí.)**

_No one's gonna hurt you. No one's gonna dare. Others can desert you, not to worry, whistle, I'll be there._

**(Nadie va a herirte. Nadie se va a atrever. Otros pueden abandonarte, no te preocupes, silba, ahí estaré.)**

_Demons'll charm you with a smile for a while, but in time, __nothing can harm you, not while I'm around._

**(Demonios te encantarán con una sonrisa por un tiempo, mientras tanto, nada puede dañarte, no mientras yo esté aquí.)**__

_Being close and being clever, ain't like being true. __  
I don't need to, I would never hide a thing from you, like some._

**(Ser cercano y ser listo, no es lo mismo que ser sincero. Yo no necesito, yo jamás te escondería algo a ti, como alguien.)**

En esa parte Blaine miró por encima de su hombro hacia los vestidores con una sonrisa de burla, Kurt lo miró hasta que finalmente no lo pudo resistir y le regresó la sonrisa. Estaba loco por ese chico.

_Nothing can harm you, not while I'm around._

**(Nada puede dañarte, no mientras yo esté aquí.)**

Las últimas notas del piano se quedaron atoradas en sus oídos por un rato, donde ninguno de los dos podía (ni quería) romper el contacto visual, ni esa conexión que los hacía sonreír al mismo tiempo o coordinar sus latidos desesperados. Ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de pararse y Blaine se limitó a girarse de forma que veía a Kurt de frente, éste tenía una expresión inexpresiva, pero de alguna forma tranquila.

- Así que, ¿_Sweeney Todd?_- dijo el castaño con una ceja levantada y el asomo de una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Mi hermano es algo sangriento y sensible de vez en cuando.- eso no le explicó nada a Kurt, que seguía con una ceja perfecta hacia el cielo. Frunció los labios por un momento y volvió a hablar.

- Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

- Si, y tengo que admitir que estoy un poco molesto de que haya tomado la libertad de hacer algo que nos afectaba a los dos, señor Hummel.- Kurt frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo, donde de repente vio un par de pies. Blaine lo tomó de las manos y lo levantó, abrazándolo al mismo tiempo.- Sé que soy un completo perdedor, Kurt, con mis gafas, mis corbatines y mi cabello bien peinado,- Kurt dejó que lo abrazara, sintiendo como la vida iba regresando a su cuerpo- pero soy un perdedor que te ama, más que a su vida, que jamás permitiría que alguien te ofendiera o te hiciera sufrir, al que le gusta las cosas de ti que tú mismo odias, un perdedor que quiere regresar contigo y no soltarte jamás. ¿Kurt?

Kurt envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y hundió la cara en su cuello respirando lo que le había hecho falta desde hace tanto tiempo, pero de su boca no salía ni una sola palabra. El moreno estaba entrando en pánico.

- Por favor di algo Kurt.

- ¿Esto significa que eres MI perdedor?- Blaine no pudo evitar reírse.

- Para siempre.- lo cargó y le comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el escenario, hasta que ambos se marearon y el estómago les dolía de tanto reír.

Cuando Blaine paró intentaron quedarse de pie, pero había sido demasiado así que optaron por sentarse un momento, algo realmente no muy sabio.

No dejaban de reírse, y lo seguían haciendo cuando Kurt estampó sus labios contra los de Blaine, éste no tardó en contagiarse del humor del castaño, tomándolo con una mano de la nuca y con la otra soldándolo a su cuerpo por la cintura, misma que mientras Kurt se inclinaba hacia atrás, recostándose sobre el suelo, iba bajando por el muslo de castaño, jalándolo impacientemente hacia él como si no estuvieran lo suficientemente juntos. Sus bocas húmedas y hambrientas se devoraban con el ansia esperada después de tanto tiempo separados, sus lenguas fieras bailaban algo donde tendría que haber ganador y pronto en lugar y el por qué se desdibujó en sus mentes. Blaine encontró su propio camino por la mandíbula de Kurt, dejando marcas que serían bastante difíciles de ocultar.

Kurt se encargó de desfajar la camisa de Blaine y desabrocharle casi todos los botones con movimientos rápidos y expertos, y sus dedos helados pasaban una y otra vez por los músculos bien trabajados del abdomen de su… _¿su qué?_ Se detuvo cuando ese pequeño detalle llegó a su cabeza. Puso sus manos en los hombros de Blaine y aunque todo su cuerpo, y en especial su entrepierna recientemente ajustada se negaban, lo empujo suavemente. Blaine estaba confundido, pero conocía esa mirada tan bien que no insistió en continuar. Se separó lo suficiente para que ambos respiraran diferente aire, esperando a que Kurt hablara.

- Blaine, estoy realmente feliz de que me quieras y de que me lo digas tan convencido, pero…- las manos en su regazo que se retorcían demostraban que estaba nervioso pero aun así continuo- pero, bueno, yo terminé contigo y ...- Blaine la había captado al vuelo y sin esperar un segundo más dijo:

- ¿Quieres volver a ser mi novio, Kurt?- éste levantó la mirada y la más hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Por supuesto que sí, Blaine.

Se levantaron y arreglaron su ropa, y cuando Blaine se dirigía a la puerta que normalmente usaba, Kurt lo tomó de la mano, entrelazó sus dedos y los dirigió a una misma puerta.

- Siempre te digo que eres el indicado para mí, Blaine, pero esta vez no me importa que los demás lo vean- terminó saliendo con la frente en alto.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? 7u7 Ese Blaine es todo un loquillo.**

**Para los que siguen "Dress and tie" les tengo un anuncio: mi bloqueo en esa historia se esta desvaneciendo como el buen tiempo (aquí donde vivo no ha dejado de llover 7u7) Ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo que sigue.**

**Si les gustó este fic denle a fav y dejen review, por fi 7u7 :3**


	3. Epílogo

**Hola :D Decidí sí hacer el epílogo, yeeiii :3 **

**Disfruté mucho hacer esta pequeña historia, y espero que a todos ustedes lectores les haya gustado leerla. **

**Disfruten la lectura 7u7**

* * *

_Dos meses y medio después las cosas estaban bastante bien._

Al principio las cosas fueron algo extrañas; la amistad de Kurt y Santana con Quinn se había vuelto una cosa inestable, pero seguía después de todo, bastante fuerte. La rubia acepto a Blaine después de conocerlo más a fondo, y sorprendió a todos cuando lo defendió un día en la cafetería de los del equipo de hockey. Después de eso Blaine y Quinn se volvieron casi inseparables, Santana y Kurt se sentían complacidos de que las cosas fueran tan bien entre ellos, pero Chandler se sentía realmente desplazado.

Hasta que un día, estando en su casillero buscando las cosas para su siguiente clase, Chandler recibió en la cara y directo a sus ojos (con lentes de contacto) un slushie, justo en frente del casillero de Kurt. Azimio y Karofsky se fueron riendo y chocando las palmas, mientras que Kurt metía a Chandler al baño, junto con Santana. Le limpió la cara y las lágrimas mientras Santana iba al casillero del castaño por una camisa extra que tenía para él. Y justo como había pasado con la rubia y el moreno de ojos verde-dorado, después de un incidente desagradable, se originó una linda amistad.

* * *

La competencia nacional de porristas se acercaba y Kurt se comportaba cada vez más extraño. Blaine no entendía que le pasaba y tenía miedo de que se le estuviera metiendo la idea de dejarlo de nuevo, algo un poco inconveniente pues ya habían encontrado un pequeño departamento en Nueva York para ambos, sus padres ya se habían puesto de acuerdo para pagarlo juntos y la mudanza era prácticamente un hecho, se llevaría a cabo en dos semanas, justo cuando el año escolar acabara.

Y justo unos días antes de la competencia, Chandler empezó a cambiar también. Siempre que él y Kurt estaban platicando algo y llegaba Blaine, ambos se callaban, susurraban o se daban miradas cargadas de significado. Sospecha, miedo y pánico eran las palabras más frecuentes en la mente del moreno. No podía negar que estaba sospechando lo peor, aunque creía a Kurt incapaz de engañarlo, su naturaleza amable e insegura se la pasaba imaginando escenarios donde los encontraba juntos, una real tortura.

Sí, tenía una naturaleza amable, pero también irritablemente impulsiva. Dos días antes de la competencia, había invitado a Chandler a su casa a jugar video juegos. Estaban en eso cuando, sin previo aviso, la boca de Blaine soltó:

- Creo que Kurt me está engañando, Chan.- cosa que hace que el aludido casi muera ahogado con un cheto, después de que logró componerse y respirar adecuadamente, contestó.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Anderson? Ese chico te ama, hombre.- Blaine analizó su respuesta y sus expresiones, descartándolo al instante, pero ya que había sacado el tema decidió continuar.

- Bueno, no puedo evitar sentirme así, incluso después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿sabes? Siento que para él siempre voy a ser ese pequeño hobbit con gafas enamorado de un porrista. Y nos vamos a Nueva York, lugar donde probablemente va a encontrar chicos musculosos y más guapos a cada cuatro pasos. Eso sin duda no va a ayudar.- Chandler se le quedó viendo con una expresión difícil de interpretar y cuando habló se le notaba la carcajada reprimida.

- Blaine, prométeme que no vas a repetir nada de lo que estoy a punto de decirte, promételo o haré que te torturen en el juego, Anderson.- dijo con el control en una mano amenazante.

- Bien, de acuerdo, lo prometo.

- Eres condenada e increíblemente caliente, Blaine. Cada una de las partes de tu cuerpo parce dibujada por algún dios griego; eso lo dijo Kurt, no me veas así.- las extrañas cejas de Blaine se alzaron de sorpresa- Las personas se ponen nerviosas con tan sólo ver tus enormes y bien trabajados brazos, y no sé si no te has dado cuenta pero eres el único en la escuela con ese color de ojos, algo que te hace realmente deseable.

- Espera, ¿Kurt y tú hablan de mí?

- Algunas veces, pero yo jamás paso el límite, sino tu novio me haría una de esas llaves de brazos.

- Eso suena muy a Kurt.

- Por supuesto, pero si te importa tanto ¿sabes qué? Me acabas de dar una idea- dijo apagando el juego y buscando su chaqueta.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Agarra tus llaves. Te haremos un cambio de look.

* * *

El mensaje de Chandler lo había puesto algo nervioso. _"Fue más fácil de lo que pensé, el cambio está completo. Nos vemos allá- C"_. Se preguntaba cómo se vería su novio ahora, confiaba en el gusto y estilo de Chandler, sabía que haría un buen trabajo. Así que dejó que Santana y Quinn le ayudaran a ponerse la sombra plateada debajo de las pestañas inferiores, sin mayor preocupación.

Cuando la entrenadora le dijo que para la competencia nacional planeaba crear un número musical y dejaba eso en manos de los tres co-capitanes, la idea le había llegado al instante. Después de hacer su relación pública, Kurt se seguía sintiendo culpable por todo lo que le hizo pasar a Blaine cuando se separaron, así que le iba a dar una disculpa mucho más… espectacular.

La canción era perfecta, no era tanto como una disculpa, pero no dejaba de lado el hecho de que ese era su objetivo. Por meses prepararon la coreografía para que se viera impecable, y Kurt se mantuvo en forma vocalmente para interpretarla.

Junto con Chandler se había encargado de darle una nueva imagen a Blaine para el gran día, había notado como el moreno se sentía incómodo consigo mismo a pesar de ser realmente hermoso, y ahora estaba ansioso de la competencia y de conocer a su renovado novio. El tiempo había pasado al fin y era la hora de cantar.

Entraron al lugar donde sería la competencia, Blaine sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de las personas se le quedaban viendo con deseo no disimulado. La ropa no le incomodaba, sólo era diferente. Un pantalón color vino realmente ajustado a sus piernas, un par de botas de piel con agujetas que cubrían hasta sus pantorrillas, y una camisa gris oscuro con botones y mangas cortas que dejaban notar sus ya muy mencionados brazos. Su cabello era otra cosa, sus rizos azabache estaban libres de gel pero bien cortados y peinados; Chandler había conseguido convencerlo de usar lentes de contacto como él y la verdad es que se veía muy bien. Se sentía muy bien.

Cuando al fin Kurt salió para la presentación y visualizó a Blaine; no, él no jadeo, simplemente le abrumó un poco toda la gente y se le cortó el aire en su garganta, sólo eso. No tenía nada que ver con su novio.

Tomó el micrófono y dijo lo que había preparado desde hacía tiempo:

- Hola a todos, nosotros somos la escuadra de porristas de la escuela secundaria McKinley y preparamos algo… diferente. Esto va para a ti, cariño- terminó diciendo lanzando un beso a la dirección de Blaine que acentuó el color rojo en su piel oliva

Las porristas comenzaron a salir, silbando el inicio de una canción que le ponía la piel chinita a Blaine, todas continuaron caminando en una formación suave y segura y cuando comenzaron a hacer las diagonales, terminaban con piruetas hechas a la perfección y acrobacias coordinadas. El castaño salió cantando por un pasillo de cuerpos.

_Uh-ooh __  
Uh-oh oh, oh,  
There's a place that I know  
Is not pretty there and few have ever gone  
And if I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away?  
Will you stay?  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
__And remind me who I really am __  
Please remind me who I really am_

Kurt no dejaba de ver a su novio y éste no podía dejar de sonreír, ver a Kurt estirarse, mover su cuerpo junto con la música y sus ojos azules brillando por la expectativa, se sentía como el cielo. Su voz mientras tanto, no se veía afectada en absoluto por el esfuerzo físico.

___Everybody's got a dark side __  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it_

Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side? 

El rostro de Kurt y la canción decían todo, lo que sentía Blaine en el pecho en ese momento no lo podía describir; era obvio que eso no lo había hecho de un día para otro, lo que explicaba el alejamiento y los secretos con Chandler.

___Everybody's got a dark side __  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it_

Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side? 

Estaba loco por ese chico.__

Don't run away  
Don't run away

Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay

Lo que sentía por Kurt lo abrumaba, y el hecho de que tuviera a la mejor persona del mundo como novio lo hacía tan feliz en muchas formas, no había manera de que algo los separara.

___Will you love me? __  
Even with my dark side?_

Siempre lo amaría, no importaba qué, Blaine siempre amaría a ese castaño de ojos azules mucho más que a su propia vida.

La canción terminó, pero la forma en que esas dos personas diferentes pero idénticas se miraban parecía no romperse jamás.

Cuando todo el evento terminó (y les entregaron el trofeo de primer lugar), Kurt fue a buscar a su ardiente novio y lo encontró platicando animadamente con su mejor amigo.

Cuando éste lo vio no hubo poder en la tierra que lo detuviera de correr y cargarlo, felicitarlo tantas veces que se le secó la boca, pero no tanto como a Kurt de deseo cuando puso sus ojos en el pecho de Blaine. Estaban demasiado cerca. En un lugar público y con mucha gente.

Se separaron con algo de color en sus mejillas y se tomaron de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, a modo de promesa.

* * *

**Una historia tan cursi y dulce como pocas que he hecho.**

**Si les gustó, por favor recomiendenla y dejen review :3 7u7**


End file.
